


Embracing the Blossom Beauty

by vianezuu (nazumive)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Historical, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Historical Romance, Leedo as cameo with a Japanese alias lol, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meiji Era, Military Backstory, Rawoong - Freeform, ravnwoong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazumive/pseuds/vianezuu
Summary: Letnan jenderal Kamijo Yoh alias Kim Youngjo diajak atasannya pergi ke tempat berkumpulnya para geisha di Kyoto, Shimabara. Mereka menikmati makan malam bersama dua orang geisha yang menemani mereka. Hinami, salah seorang geisha yang mendampingi Youngjo, membuat Youngjo terpikat karena senyuman dan parasnya yang cantik. Sejak itu, Youngjo kembali datang ke Shimabara untuk menemui Hinami.Setelah cukup lama bertemu sebagai tamu dan pelayan, Youngjo mengajak Hinami untuk bertemu di luar jam bekerja Hinami sebagai geisha. Mereka berdua setuju dan berjanji untuk bertemu di bawah pohon willow di dekat kanal. Tapi saat Youngjo datang ke tempat itu, ia tidak menemukan sosok Hinami sama sekali, melainkan ada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di bawah pohon willow. Siapakah laki-laki tersebut?
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Embracing the Blossom Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: ONEUS is affiliated with RBW Entertainment. This story isn't associated with ONEUS in real life and the story idea is purely based on the author's imagination.

Nippon, abad ke-19. Masa pemerintahan Meiji.

Suatu malam di musim gugur, menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah Youngjo lupakan. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Di sebuah _red-district_ di Kyoto, hiruk pikuk keramaian tumpah ruah setiap malam datang. Malam itu, Youngjo yang seorang letnan jenderal militer, diajak pergi untuk makan malam bersama oleh atasannya. Ia pun tak segan menerima tawaran itu. Youngjo pikir mereka akan makan di sebuah restoran biasa, tetapi melainkan di sebuah _chaya_ —kedai teh—di Shimabara.

Shimabara, sebuah daerah yang terkenal sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para geisha. Youngjo belum pernah datang ke tempat tersebut, ia hanya tahu dari cerita orang-orang saja. Begitu masuk ke area Shimabara, Youngjo bisa melihat geisha-geisha yang berpapasan di jalan.

"Kamijo- _kun_ , apakah ini pertama kalinya kau pergi ke Shimabara?"

Sang Jenderal—atasannya—di sebelahnya bertanya, Youngjo menjawab dengan kikuk, "I-iya. Ini pertama kali saya datang ke sini."

"Hohoho! Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang terpukau saat kau melihat geisha-geisha yang kita lewati tadi. Baguslah aku mengajakmu pergi kemari, hahaha!"

Youngjo cuma bisa tertawa kecil untuk membalas reaksi heboh sang Jenderal.

Tak lama kemudian, Youngjo dan Jenderal tiba di salah satu kedai teh. Mereka pun masuk dan disambut oleh si pemilik kedai, lalu mereka diantar ke sebuah ruangan di mana mereka akan menikmati makan malam kali ini.

"Untunglah tiga hari ini libur. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan geisha-ku lagi," ujar sang Jenderal.

"Oh, anda sudah sering ke sini, ya?" tanya Youngjo.

Jenderal mengangguk kencang, "Kalau hari-hari tidak sibuk, aku sempatkan datang kemari untuk melepas penat. Biasanya aku datang sendiri, tapi kali ini aku ingin mengajakmu untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkatmu. Hahaha!"

Youngjo merendahkan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih banyak, Jenderal. Tanpa bantuan Jenderal, saya tidak akan ada di posisi ini."

Ya. Kamijo Yoh alias Kim Youngjo telah berhasil naik pangkat menjadi seorang letnan. Tuntutan dari ayah tirinya untuk menjadi perwira militer sudah ia wujudkan. Meski awalnya Youngjo menentang, pada akhirnya ia menurut setelah dibujuk sang ibu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan-makanan sudah siap dihidangkan di atas meja. Diikuti dengan masuknya dua orang geisha yang siap bertugas menemani Jenderal dan juga Youngjo. Geisha tersebut masing-masing mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah mereka.

"Emi- _chan_! Ya ampuuun, aku rindu sekali!" seru Jenderal pada geisha yang duduk di sampingnya.

Geisha yang bernama Emi itu tersenyum, "Lama tak jumpa ya, Jenderal. Pasti anda sibuk bekerja keras."

"Oh, tentu saja," Jenderal menjawab sambil membusungkan dada, "Aku bekerja keras agar bisa bertemu denganmu, Emi- _chan_!"

"Jenderal memang hebat," Emi bertepuk tangan. "Tapi tumben, anda datang bersama seseorang kali ini. Biasanya Jenderal datang sendiri."

Sang Jenderal menengok ke arah Youngjo, orang yang bersangkutan pun membungkuk—memberi salam—pada Emi. Lalu Jenderal menepuk-nepuk punggung letnan tersebut, "Betul sekali. Makan malam ini adalah perayaan kecil-kecilan untuknya karena sudah naik pangkat."

"Wah begitu. Selamat atas kenaikan jabatan anda, _danna-sama_ ," kata Emi mengucapkan selamat. Youngjo menganggukkan kepala sambil membalas 'terima kasih'.

"Oh ya, sebelum makan malam dimulai, perkenankan saya untuk mengenalkan _imouto_ -ku yang ikut bergabung malam ini," Emi mengarahkan tangannya pada geisha yang berada di samping Youngjo.

"Namanya Hinami. Dia baru debut menjadi geisha 3 bulan lalu."

Geisha bernama Hinami tersebut membungkuk dan memberi salam.

Tepat di sebelahnya, Youngjo bisa melihat gerak-gerik anggun Hinami menarik perhatiannya. Garis wajahnya tegas namun tetap terlihat cantik. Bulu matanya pun lentik, bibirnya yang mungil terlihat ranum seperti buah _plum_.

"Nama saya Hinami. Saya yang akan menemani _danna-sama_ malam ini," ucap Hinami sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

Sejak saat itu Youngjo tak bisa berpaling dari sosok geisha bernama Hinami, bagaikan sedang tersihir oleh keanggunan dara tersebut.

* * *

Tujuh bulan setelah malam itu.

Youngjo ingin mencoba untuk pergi ke Shimabara sendirian. Berkat petunjuk dan koneksi—Emi—sang Jenderal, Youngjo bisa datang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinami. Dirinya benar-benar terpikat dengan geisha berperawakan kecil itu. Pasca pertemuan yang pertama, Youngjo terus terbayang wajah Hinami di pikirannya dan itu membuatnya nyaris gila. Maka itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Shimabara agar bisa menemui Hinami kembali.

Tiba di kedai teh, Youngjo menunggu di ruangan yang sudah disiapkan. Hatinya berdebar-debar karena sudah tak sabar menantikan kehadiran Hinami.

_DRRRK._

Suara pintu geser berbunyi, lalu muncul seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Selamat malam, Kamijo- _sama_. Kita bertemu lagi."

Kedua sudut bibir Youngjo tertarik lebar, ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Hinami- _san_." 

**==x==**

Sudah lebih dari lima kali Youngjo pergi ke Shimabara untuk menemui Hinami.

Kadang-kadang Youngjo datang bersama anak buahnya, terkadang juga ia datang sendirian. Setiap kali datang ke sana, Youngjo selalu meminta Hinami untuk mendampinginya. Anak-anak buahnya yang mengetahui hal itu menjahili Youngjo, saking kukuhnya pada geisha cantik tersebut.

_"Sadar diri, Letnan. Kau tidak boleh membawa Nona Hinami kabur."_

_"Apa kau bilang? Kalau aku tidak mengajak kalian kemari, mana mungkin kalian bisa tersipu-sipu seperti ini, hah!"_

_"E-eh iya—ampun, Letnan!"_

Mungkin Youngjo terkesan seperti pria hidung belang karena terus mengejar-ngejar Hinami, tapi ia punya alasan tersendiri mengapa bisa sangat tertarik pada Hinami. Selain karena paras cantik sang geisha manis itu, ia kagum pada kemampuan menari yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinami. Youngjo yang menyukai musik pun makin tertarik ketika Hinami juga mampu bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu.

_Benar-benar manusia yang sempurna_ , benaknya berkata demikian.

Dan setelah beberapa kali datang ke Shimbara, Youngjo mencoba untuk mengajak Hinami bertemu di luar jam kerjanya sebagai geisha.

"Bisakah kita bertemu di siang hari? Kau bisa keluar sebagai orang biasa kan, Hinami- _san_?"

Sekilas Youngjo melihat ekspresi ragu dari Hinami. Geisha itu menunduk dan terdiam sejenak.

"Bisa. Aku bisa keluar kapan saja. Tapi..." jawaban Hinami terputus.

"Tapi...?"

Hinami menatap Youngjo dengan tatapan sayu, "Kalau aku menemui Kamijo- _sama_ bukan sebagai Hinami sang geisha, apa anda tidak keberatan?"

Youngjo terus memikirkan perkataan Hinami saat itu. ‘Bukan sebagai Hinami’? Apa maksudnya? Apa sikap Hinami akan berubah jika ia menemuinya di luar jam pekerjaan?

**==x==**

Hari demi hari berlalu dan hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Mereka berdua berjanji untuk bertemu di pohon _willow_ dekat kanal Shimabara. Di siang hari yang cerah, Youngjo pergi menuju tempat pertemuan dengan hati riang gembira. Namun ketika ia sudah hampir sampai menuju tepi kanal, ada seorang laki-laki berpakaian kimono sedang berdiri di sana. Tepat di dekat pohon _willow_.

" _Aku tidak salah tempat kan?_ " ujar Youngjo dalam hati. Mungkin orang tersebut memang kebetulan sedang berdiri di situ. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sebentar, sedikit ragu-ragu karena khawatir salah tempat.

Walau begitu, Youngjo tetap berjalan menuju tepi kanal. Youngjo pun langsung duduk di sebuah bangku batu yang ada di situ tanpa melirik siapa pria tersebut.

"Oh, Kamijo- _sama_. Anda sudah sampai."

Tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang familier menyebut namanya, Youngjo refleks menengok ke arah pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat wajah pemuda yang bersangkutan.

Garis wajah yang tegas dan senyuman semanis madu yang disukainya.

"Hinami... _san_...?"

"Selamat siang, Kamijo-s _ama_. Aku Yoshida Hayase," laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. “Akulah Hinami yang sebenarnya.”

* * *

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di bangku batu, di bawah pohon _willow_ yang rindang sambil melihat air kanal yang bergoyang tenang.

Ternyata geisha bernama Hinami yang disukai Youngjo adalah seorang _bishounen_ yang harus membayar utang dengan bekerja sebagai geisha. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Hinami merupakan keturunan orang Hanguk, sama seperti dirinya.

"Waktu umurku masih 17 tahun, tentara Nippon menyisir desa tempatku tinggal. Mereka mencari _bishounen_ untuk dijadikan asisten mereka. Saat itu, mereka berjanji bahwa kami akan diberi upah."

Yoshida Hayase, atau nama Hanguk-nya yaitu Yeo Hwanwoong, menceritakan bagaimana dirinya dibawa ke Nippon.

"Tapi para tentara itu berbohong. Aku yang waktu itu masih belum tahu apa pun, tahu-tahu sudah dibawa paksa ke Nippon. Aku dijual ke Shimabara karena aku seorang _bishounen_ , dan sekarang aku malah harus melunasi utangku pada _okaasan_ sebagai ganti biaya hidupku sejak itu."

Nyeri, dada Youngjo terasa nyeri mendengar cerita Hwanwoong. Kisah pemuda itu kurang lebih mirip dengan kisahnya walaupun dirinya sedikit lebih beruntung. Waktu masih kecil, Youngjo dan ibunya dibawa ke Nippon dan sang ibu menikahi seorang perwira militer—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ayah tirinya sekarang. Ayah kandung Youngjo telah meninggal dunia ketika berperang, menyisakan dirinya dan sang ibu semata.

Tetapi beruntung, ayah tirinya—Kamijo—adalah seorang pria yang baik hati. Meskipun sangat tegas dan disiplin, Youngjo tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ibunya benar-benar menyayangi sang ayah tiri. Sejak itu, Youngjo mulai beradaptasi dengan kehidupan baru di Kyoto. Nama Nippon, bahasa Nippon. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun ia memakai nama Kamijo Yoh, nama itu terkadang masih terasa sedikit janggal baginya. Hanya saat bersama ibunya ia dipanggi menggunakan nama asli alias Youngjo.

Sekarang, ia menemukan seseorang selain sang ibu yang menyebut nama Hanguk-nya. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat hati Youngjo merasa damai, seperti kembali ke kampung halamannya di Hanguk.

"Nama Hanguk anda Youngjo?" Hwanwoong terperangah mendengarnya. "Bukankah itu nama raja zaman dahulu? Hebat sekali."

"Haha, benarkah?" Youngjo tertawa kikuk. "Walau namaku hebat seperti ini, percuma jika tidak ada yang memanggilku dengan nama itu di sini. Aku sudah telanjur dikenal dengan nama Kamijo Yoh."

"A-aku akan memanggil nama asli anda."

"Hee?" Youngjo mengerjapkan mata. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku... sebisa mungkin akan memanggil nama asli anda. Sebagai sesama keturunan orang Hanguk, anda pasti rindu dipanggil dengan nama asli."

Youngjo mendengus lucu, "Kau yakin aku merindukan itu? Justru bukannya kau yang merindukanku, hmm?"

"A-apa...?!"

Pipi Hwanwoong memerah, tersipu karena salah tingkah. Youngjo hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat reaksi menggemaskan dari sang ‘geisha’.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah orang Hanguk, Hwanwoong- _ssi_ ," ujar Youngjo sembari menatap lelaki itu, Hwanwoong mengangguk pelan. "Tapi dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu... apa kau akan terus menjadi geisha seumur hidupmu?"

Ditanya demikian, yang bersangkutan menundukkan kepala. Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya Hwanwoong mulai bicara.

"Aku masih harus melunasi utangku, aku tak berhak menjawab kalau kehidupanku sebagai geisha benar-benar nyaman," jawab Hwanwoong. "Aku suka sekali menari, dan aku bisa menunjukkannya di hadapan para tamu. Tapi hatiku tidak tenang—utang, godaan dan pelecehan dari tamu yang nakal..."

Tangan Hwanwoong gemetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dan Youngjo dapat melihat badan sang geisha merunduk lesu.

"Tidak cuma itu," Hwanwoong menelan ludah. "Kadang-kadang, _okaasan_ menyewakanku pada tamu-tamu yang mampu membayar mahal dari biaya seharusnya. Jadi jika saat itu tiba, aku..."

Ucapan Hwanwoong terhenti, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku... harus melayani mereka lebih dari yang biasanya. Dengan tubuhku..."

Tanpa perlu penjelasan lagi, Youngjo sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Pemerintah memang sudah melarang adanya prostitusi dalam komunitas geisha sejak pemerintahan Meiji dimulai. Tapi tetap saja, masih ada beberapa 'rumah geisha' yang nakal dan mempekerjakan geisha sebagai budak seks.

Dan sepertinya, Hwanwoong tak bernasib baik.

Tanpa disadari, hati Youngjo terasa panas—sangat marah. Bagaimana bisa orang yang baik hati seperti Hwanwoong tinggal di lingkungan yang salah? Seharusnya malaikat kecil ini berada di tempat yang aman dan damai.

Youngjo merengkuh Hwanwoong yang gemetar ketakutan. Ia membiarkan pelukan itu berlangsung lama sampai Hwanwoong merasa nyaman. Sesekali Youngjo mengusap-usap punggung laki-laki kecil itu supaya lebih tenang.

Hwanwoong yang ada di dalam dekapan sang letnan cuma bisa terdiam. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa damai di dalam pelukan itu, seperti di rumah yang ia idam-idamkan. Badannya yang tadi gemetar kini kembali rileks. Hwanwoong memejamkan mata, merasa nyaman.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Hwanwoong yang mendengar itu langsung bangun dari pelukan sang letnan, "M-maksud anda?"

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari Shimabara. Aku akan melunasi utang-utangmu pada _okaasan_ -mu itu," jawab Youngjo, nadanya tegas. "Aku tidak sanggup melihat orang yang kucintai dijadikan budak. Aku akan melindungimu, Hwanwoong- _ssi_."

Hwanwoong tidak salah dengar, kan?

Memang, seorang geisha bisa berhenti dari profesinya jika dipinang— _danna-sama_ —pelanggannya. Tapi karena kasus Hwanwoong berbeda—utang yang tak kunjung lunas—sepertinya akan sulit mengeluarkannya dari Shimabara. Seseorang harus berani membayar biaya yang sangat mahal. Apakah Youngjo mampu melunasi utang-utang tersebut?

_Bishounen_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, "Jangan, Youngjo- _ssi_. Aku takut menyusahkanmu. Tidak usah."

"Benarkah begitu?" Youngjo menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan berbagai penghinaan yang kau alami?"

Hwanwoong menundukkan kepala. Diam-diam ia membantah pertanyaan itu dalam hati.

Sejujurnya Hwanwoong sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua penderitaan yang ia hadapi selama ini. Ia ingin bebas menikmati hidup sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Tidak cuma itu saja, Hwanwoong juga ingin bebas mencintai seseorang tanpa paksaan tertentu. Cinta yang dirasakannya selama ini hanyalah cinta sesaat, cinta semu yang berdasarkan nafsu belaka. Belum pernah sama sekali dalam hidupnya, Hwanwoong merasakan cinta yang benar-benar tulus.

Tapi setelah bertemu Youngjo, semuanya jadi berubah. Tanpa Hwanwoong sadari, ia menaruh perhatian lebih pada letnan tersebut. Hwanwoong selalu bersemangat setiap kali tahu bahwa Youngjo akan datang berkunjung dan meminta dirinya sebagai pendamping. Ia akan berdandan rapi dan seelok mungkin, juga menari dengan sepenuh hati hanya untuk sang letnan seorang. Setiap kali Youngjo memujinya pun, Hwanwoong senang bukan main. Dan begitu sang letnan pulang, ia selalu merindukan kehadiran pria itu.

Apakah ini perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya?

"Kalau kau tidak ingin keluar dari sini, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan selalu datang untuk menemuimu," ujar Youngjo lagi. "Tapi setelah mendengar dirimu dipaksa melayani laki-laki hidung belang, aku… kesal."

"Youngjo- _ssi_..."

"Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin melindungi orang yang kucintai!"

Seketika, dada Hwanwoong merasa sesak. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin menetes. Hwanwoong lega mendengarnya, akhirnya ia tahu perasaannya terbalas.

**==x==**   
  


Sejak hari itu, letnan Kamijo tak pernah datang lagi ke kedai teh Shimabara. Para _oneesan_ , _maiko_ , dan gadis-gadis geisha sepantaran Hwanwoong jadi bertanya-tanya tentang absennya pria itu.

"Hayase- _kun_ , letnan jenderal itu pergi ke mana?"

" _Oneesan_ tidak melayani Kamijo- _sama_?"

"Padahal sebelumnya dia sering datang kemari, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Setiap orang-orang bertanya tentang keberadaan Youngjo, Hwanwoong cuma bisa mengangkat bahu disertai jawaban "tidak tahu". Pasalnya, di rumah geisha tempatnya tinggal, Youngjo lumayan banyak menarik perhatian geisha-geisha yang lain. Sayangnya, Youngjo selalu meminta—Hinami—Hwanwoong untuk menemaninya. Membuat mereka yang ingin bersama Youngjo iri kepada Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong tahu. Beberapa dari mereka yang menanyakan soal Youngjo berkali-kali, memang sengaja melakukan itu sebagai sindiran untuknya. Ditambah fakta bahwa ia satu-satunya seorang laki-laki— _bishounen_ —di rumah geisha itu, ejekan dan hinaan pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Mau tak mau, Hwanwoong harus menelannya mentah-mentah.

Walau begitu, Hwanwoong tidak takut. Ia sudah percaya sepenuh hati pada Youngjo. Sang letnan sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali untuk menjemputnya—membawanya keluar dari Shimabara.

_Bersediakah kau menungguku? Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi aku janji akan membawamu pulang._

Pulang ke dekapan hangat sang letnan. Itulah yang benar-benar dirinya harapkan.

Sampai saat itu tiba, Hwanwoong akan berusaha bertahan.

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian.

Suara langkah kaki kuda berbunyi kasar sepanjang perjalanan menuju kota. Dari balik jendela kereta kuda, senyum lebar yang timbul dari pria mungil itu tak kunjung berhenti. Terpukau melihat bangunan-bangunan mewah dan pemandangan yang penuh keramaian di Tokyo. Dirinya pun ikut tersenyum melihat pemuda kecil di sampingnya terus-terusan berdecak kagum.

Akhirnya, Youngjo berhasil membawa Hwanwoong keluar dari Shimabara.

Youngjo masih menganggapnya lucu ketika _okaasan_ di rumah geisha Hwanwoong terkejut melihat tawarannya. Saking kagetnya, _okaasan_ itu sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

_"A-anda... menginginkan Hinami? Tuan Kamijo, masih ada gadis-gadis lain yang lebih pantas untuk anda. Mengapa anda malah memilih Hinami yang—"_

_"Mengapa aku memilihnya yang seorang bishounen, begitu yang ingin anda katakan, bukan? Aku sudah memberikan sejumlah uang tapi anda masih berani menyuruhku untuk memilih? Aku ingin membawa Hinami. Yoshida Hayase. Titik."_

_"Tuan...!"_

_"Jika kau menolak, aku akan melaporkan rumah geisha-mu atas perbudakan manusia."_

Letnan itu menghela napas setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, lelah dengan sikap arogan _okaasan_ tersebut. Youngjo saja capek melihat ulahnya, bagaimana Hwanwoong yang harus berhadapan dengan _okaasan_ -nya setiap hari?

Tapi sekarang, Hwanwoong sudah bebas dari jeratan utang dan meninggalkan profesinya sebagai geisha. Youngjo bisa melihat senyuman Hwanwoong lagi, dan kali ini senyumannya terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Apakah ini penyebab setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati?

Berbulan-bulan sudah perjuangan Youngjo untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membebaskan Hwanwoong. Semua itu tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan sang ibu dan sahabat masa sekolahnya yang bernama Ido. Ibunya langsung bersedia untuk membantu ketika tahu orang yang ditolong Youngjo adalah keturunan Hanguk. Sebagian dari pendapatan usaha kain tenun sang ibu diberikan padanya.

" _Sesama orang Hanguk harus saling membantu,_ " begitu kalau beliau.

Dengan upah dari militer dan bantuan dana sang ibu, Youngjo juga berusaha mandiri untuk menambah pendapatannya. Maka itu, dia mencoba untuk bekerja sambilan di teater kabuki—di mana Ido bekerja sebagai aktor kabuki di sana.

Begitu terus rutinitas baru Youngjo berjalan, selama berhari-hari, selama berbulan-bulan. Meminang geisha dengan sebuah bayaran memang cukup sulit karena membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit. Namun, Youngjo berusaha keras agar bisa menolong Hwanwoong yang terkurung di Shimabara.

Usaha dan jerih payahnya membuahkan hasil. Youngjo telah mengumpulkan biaya yang cukup. Dengan begini, ia bisa menjemput geisha kesayangannya ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Tengah malam, di salah satu kamar tidur di kediaman Kamijo.

Hwanwoong duduk di dekat pintu geser yang terbuka setengah, memandang teras halaman yang terlihat asri dan menenangkan. Cahaya bulan purnama yang terang juga menyinari suasana malam itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seseorang datang memeluk Hwanwoong dari belakang, lalu menopang dagu di atas bahunya yang kecil. Dua buah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya. Hwanwoong cuma tersenyum simpul menghadapi gerak-gerik orang tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan sang letnan yang dicintainya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku terlalu bersemangat. Sakit, ya?"

Hwanwoong bisa merasakan lengan Youngjo semakin erat melingkari pinggangnya. Sebagai balasan, ia mengusap-usap lengan yang gagah itu, "Gara-gara ulahmu, sepertinya pagi hari nanti aku tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar, _danna-sama_."

"Hmm. Maafkan aku."

Hwanwoong mendengus lucu setelah mendengar reaksi dari sang letnan, jarang-jarang dirinya mendengar suara Youngjo yang manja seperti ini.

Sudah tiga bulan Hwanwoong tinggal di rumah kediaman Kamijo, dan entah sudah berapa kali Youngjo memuaskan hasratnya bersama mantan geisha tersebut. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Youngjo pasti akan meminta ‘imbalan’ karena sudah berhasil membawa Hwanwoong keluar dari Shimabara. Hwanwoong sudah memprediksikan hal itu dan tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, ia melakukannya dengan orang yang sungguh-sungguh dicintainya.

_“Haah... a-akh..._ danna-sama _...!”_

_“Sebut namaku, panggil aku Youngjo.”_

_“Hnnn... Y-Young...jo... aaah!”_

Dan jikalau Hwanwoong perhatikan, Youngjo bisa dibilang mempunyai tata krama dibandingkan para lelaki mesum yang terpaksa Hwanwoong ‘layani’ dulu. Youngjo selalu meminta izin terlebih dulu sebelum mengajaknya memadu kasih.

_"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu."_

_“O-oh, begitu…”_

_“Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau bersedia?”_

_“Untuk_ danna-sama _, mana mungkin aku menolaknya.”_

Betapa baiknya hati laki-laki bernama Kamijo Yoh ini. Belum pernah Hwanwoong menghadapi orang yang begitu perhatian kepadanya selama berada di Nippon.

Sebab itu, Hwanwoong tak pernah menolak setiap Youngjo meminta izin padanya. Dengan senang hati ia akan memuaskan kekasihnya. Contohnya seperti tadi, mereka baru saja bercumbu untuk sekian kalinya. Tapi untuk kali ini Youngjo—sepertinya—agak kelepasan dan itu membuat Hwanwoong jadi kesulitan berjalan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hwanwoong."

Dekapan Youngjo semakin mengerat tubuh kecil Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong pun melemaskan badannya ke belakang, menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya di dada bidang sang letnan. Kepalanya ia miringkan, terantuk kepala Youngjo yang masih bertopang dagu di bahunya.

Keheningan menyelimuti kamar tidur mereka berdua. Masih sambil berpelukan, Youngjo dan Hwanwoong menikmati pemandangan bulan purnama di langit. Ditemani suara jangkrik yang ikut menemani suasana penuh kedamaian di tempat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku," ucap Hwanwoong.

Youngjo mengerutkan keningnya, bingung, "Kenapa harus berterima kasih?"

Banyak hal yang ingin Hwanwoong sebutkan sebagai tanda terima kasih pada sang letnan. Berawal dari pertemuan pertama mereka di kedai teh Shimabara, hingga akhirnya ia bisa bersama Youngjo yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Ditambah lagi, perlu waktu berbulan-bulan bagi Youngjo agar bisa membebaskan Hwanwoong dari ‘sangkarnya’. Sekadar ucapan terima kasih rasanya tidak cukup bagi Hwanwoong. Ia ingin memberikan lebih—hatinya dan jiwa raganya pada sang letnan tercinta.

"Karena kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku, Kim Youngjo. Terima kasih."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Youngjo, lalu dibalas lagi dengan kecupan di bibir Hwanwoong. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa dan saling bercanda.

Sinar rembulan pun menjadi saksi bisu kemesraan mereka. Cahayanya begitu terang, seperti terangnya senyuman sang mantan geisha bersama sang letnan, kekasihnya tercinta.

**— SELESAI —**

**Author's Note:**

> Hai~ Azumi aka Zuu di sini :D
> 
> Fanfic ini dibuat sebagai tumpengan(?) karena dapet photocard rawoong di album LIVED uhuhuhu ;7;
> 
> Dan ini fanfic ONEUS pertamaku yang publish di AO3 btw, wkwkwk. Biasanya sering pake write(dot)as dan share di Twitter. Tapi sesekali pengen nambahin arsip di sini lah, jadi jeng jeng jeng~
> 
> Oh ya, jadi bagaimana ceritanya? Did you enjoy the story? Silakan klik 'kudos' dan kirimkan komentar atau saran kalian sebagai dukungan untuk author ini :'D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan dukungan! Love you~!


End file.
